


These Hands Are Meant to Hold

by Why Do Rabbits Fly (SpawnofHades)



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got inspired, M/M, Sky High exists in the same Universe, Super-villains club, i have alot of anti-hero feels that made this into being, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Why%20Do%20Rabbits%20Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max stood up on his toes, reaching for the key he knew was at the top of the door frame. He felt the edge of it and reached his hand out to grab it. “Knocking works too, Max.” He turned his head down to look at the black haired boy standing in the doorway, a pair of Captain Sonic sweats hung on his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hands Are Meant to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired while watching an episode.  
> Like I really like the idea of Max being a villain.  
> But I wanted more depth.  
> So this happened.

Max stood up on his toes, reaching for the key he knew was at the top of the door frame. He felt the edge of it and reached his hand out to grab it. “Knocking works too, Max.” He turned his head down to look at the black haired boy standing in the doorway, a pair of Captain Sonic sweats hung on his hips.

“I figured you were still asleep.” Max replied, hesitant as he stepped inside the apartment. “Didn't know you still wore your father's stuff.”

Danny glanced down at the pants, closing and locking the door behind him. “Haven't done laundry in about two weeks now and these were my last pair of pants. It was between this and walking around naked.” The older teen walked over to the small kitchenette. “And lady neighbor number five kindly asked me to stop walking around naked when I oh-so-clearly did not own curtains.” He poured coffee into a black mug. Danny caught Max's line of sight. “Want some?”

Max nodded, taking a seat on the couch and looking around the studio apartment. There was a pile of clothes in two baskets, probably all the dirty clothes that Danny needed to get done. “You can come over later and do laundry at my house.”

A huff came from Danny's direction. “That's all I need is the disappointed looks from your parents. Bad enough I get it from your sister and my brother at school.” Max found the remote under a paper plate, turning the TV on and settling on Danny Phantom.

“No one's going to be there actually. Phoebe’s going out with Cherry, my parents are going to their annual Superhero reunion thing, which leaves your sister to watch Billy and Nora.” Danny raised an eyebrow, handing the coffee mug over to Max.

“Ah, that's right, the big superhero reunion.” Max could see the bitterness in Danny's eyes as he leaned back into the couch. “So why are you here? I'd think you'd be spending some time in your lair after getting back from New Orleans.”

Max took a sip of the coffee, twisting his face up at the flavour. He wondered if Danny had to change to bargain brand again. “Last place I want to be is anywhere near my father.” A loud thump came from across the room and they both looked back to see a black cat glaring at them through the window.

“Get away Paxton.” Danny yelled at the cat. Paxton narrowed his eyes, stalking away from the window with his tail swishing violently side to side. “Callaso can't be this bad. I swear. I mean at least he's a rabbit and not a cat.” He turned back to look at the tv screen. “What happened while you were down there?”

He shut his eyes, setting the mug down on an empty part of the coffee table. “He told me that the whole villain thing was a phase. That I'd grow out of it. Like ya know, maybe it is a phase but...”

Danny's eyes flickered to Max again, holding his gaze before looking down at his pants and the Sonic symbol on them. “Yeah, I get what you're saying Max.” Max caught sight of what looked like a bill on the coffee table. His heart clenched as he saw the amount on it. It was his rent too. Everything in him wished that he could help Danny out with letting him move into the lair, keep him hidden from his parents. Anything so he didn't end up on the streets. But Danny was stubborn. “I really do. But, honestly, you're lucky. You see my bills, you see what I'm going through to even finish school. Coming out to my parents on the fact I was a villain, you're sitting in what that got me. Honestly, yeah gas-lighting you like that, it's shit, he shouldn't have done that to you, but at least they still love you. You still have a roof over your head and food on a table. You don't have to work to survive.” Max couldn't meet Danny's eyes. He knew that he was staring at him. “And I still wonder if coming out to them that I'm a villain was worth it. Then I realised that if it wasn't the villain thing, it would have more than likely been the bi thing. No matter what, they never would have accepted me.”

He took another gulp of coffee. “So yeah, that's my opinion on it  Maxie. Do what you want with that.”

 

 


End file.
